One Word
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: JONAS. One word answers only. Nick/Macy. Joe/Stella. Kevin/Abby. Multi-chapter.


It was a simple assignment. Supposed to be fun. It was a short questionnaire type of thing. One word answers only.

_Describe your best __female__ friend in one word; _

Macy contemplated it for a moment. Stella, of course. But one word? Amazing? No, that's too...awkward. Awesome? Eh. She tapped her eraser against the desk. Genius. Stella was a genius!

_Describe your best __female__ friend in one word; _**Genius.**

She smiled, moving on to the next one.

_Describe your best __male__ friend in one word; _

She blinked, reading it over a few times. Throughout the year, she'd grown pretty close to the Lucas boys, but could she consider them her best friends? And besides, she was only supposed to pick one. Which was she closest to? She chewed on her lip. Kevin was the sweetest one, and had befriended her before his brothers. But Joe always put a smile on her face. And Nick...well, Nick and her hadn't been on great terms lately. Not since the the golfing incident...She shook her head. Kevin. Kevin was her best guy friend. Right? Right.

_Describe your best __male__ friend in one word; _ **Sweet. **

Ah, a cliche. She chuckled slightly.

_Describe your __family__ in one word; _ **Incredible.**

That was one simple. She loved her family.

_(Optional) Describe your __crush__ in one word;_

Macy drew a blank. Well, she could just skip it. It _was_ optional. But, that made her feel, I dunno, kinda anti-social. No one really seemed boyfriend worthy, not since she's (partially) gotten over her JONAS obsession, at least. A member of JONAS maybe? Kevin? No, Kevin was the older brother. Joe? Ha. Stella would personally kill her if she even thought about him that way. Nick? Well...Nick was adorable. And his voice gave her chills... Her heart beat quickened. Ah, Nick's the lucky winner, then. Great.

_(Optional) Describe your __crush__ in one word; _** Amazing.**

Fitting, Macy thought, smiling.

_Describe __yourself__ in one word;_

She paused. Herself? Well, she was athletic, but everyone knew that. She was a lover, not a fighter. (Which was why she refused to join the girls wrestling team) "Psst, hey Stella." She called quietly.

"Huh?" She looked up from her sheet. "Yeah?"

"What did you put for best female friend?"

"Obsessive." Macy gaped. "I'm kidding." She laughed. "I put caring."

"Aw. Wait, that's for me right?"

"No, it's for Joe." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a girl." Another hushed voice said as Joe turned around, facing them. "For you, Mace, I put outgoing."

"You put me?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah?" He said, confused.

"What about me?" Stella asked, frowning.

"I put you, too."

"You're allowed to do more then one?"

"Dunno. But I did."

"Quiet." The teacher hushed. They turned back to their papers. Macy did some editing.

_Describe your __male__ best friend in one word; _ **Kevin; Sweet. Joe; Hilarious. Nick; Mysterious.**

She returned to the other question. Outgoing did fit her, but she didn't want to take Joe's answer. She turned, poking Kevin with her pencil. He looked up. "Who'd you put for female best friend?"

"You and Stella." She smiled.

"Whatcha put for me?" He chuckled.

"Bubbly."

"Bubbly?" She repeated.

"That's fitting." Nick said, sitting in front of her, his head turned to look at her. _Maybe he put me too._

"What did you put?"

"For you? Unique." Her heart fluttered slightly.

"No talking, please." Macy sighed, staring at the sheet. People were finishing around her, and she still had some questions left. She leaned up, peering at Nick's paper in curiosity, her eyes falling on a certain one.

_(Optional) Describe your __crush__ in one word; _** Unique. **

Her mouth fell open. But he said...And...She felt suddenly light headed. She shook her thoughts away, blushing fiercly.

_Describe _yourself _in one word; _**Me.**

_That works_, she decided.

_Describe your __favorite__ band__ in one word; _

She smiled, going to answer, but the paper was pulled off her desk before she could. She blinked. "Joe, give it back." She said. He held up a finger, writing something down. He returned it to her, grinning.

_Describe your __favorite __band__ in one word; _**omgsuperamazingfantasticlovelyilovethemsomuchbutmostlythehotonehisnamesjoe.**

"Joe." She hissed. "I can't erase that!"

"I know." He smirked.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't." She rolled her eyes.

_Describe your __favorite __color__ in one word; _**Bright.**

Macy liked yellow this week. Her favorite color always changed, though. Last week, it had been maroon.

_Describe your __favorite__ tv __show__ in one word; _**Action.**

Inuyasha was full of action, right? Of course. It fit.

_Describe the __person__ sitting__ in __front__ of__ you__ in one word; _

She looked up, staring at the back of Nick's head.

_Describe the __person__ sitting__ in __front__ of__ you__ in one word; _**Curly.**

She laughed.

_Describe the__person__ sitting__ behind you____ in one word; _

She turned. Empty desk. Ehh..

_Describe the __person__ sitting__ behind you__in one word; _**Non-existent.**  
_  
_10 questions. She smiled, placing her pencil down, waiting for further instructions.

* * *

**It's up to you, reader.  
Should I do separate ones for Stella, Joe, Kevin and Nick?  
You decide. :D**


End file.
